The Blind Photographer
by cyanidejazz
Summary: Arthur, a young British man living in New York City has suddenly one morning been photographed by Alfred F. Jones, a somewhat photographer who claims to be blind and proves that to be a photographer, you do not need sight.
1. Contrast

**[ A/N: My notes are at the end of the chapter, enjoy the fanfiction! ]**

Arthur, a young British man in his twenties woke up one morning, did his usual morning routine and opened the sliding glass window to his balcony with his morning tea, which was English Breakfast of course, it was the only half-British thing he owned while living in the big city of New York. He looked down only to suddenly get blinded by a quick flashing white light from below. He stumbled backwards causing some tea to spill on the balcony floor.

"What the hell?!" He shouted in shock.

A voice spoke up from below, "huh? Did I take a picture of someone?" A young man with golden hair that gave rise to a single thick, goofy cowlick looked up, he was wearing a pair of dark shades and carrying what seemed like a professional camera in his right hand, and some sort of stick in his left hand.

"Of course you did you twat! What on earth are you doing?! You made me spill my tea!" The British man spewed full of irritation.

The young man chuckled and covered the big lens that the camera was attached to.

"Oh, sorry man! I just felt that a kickass picture could be made if I shot towards this direction!"

Arthur made a disgusted look. "Kick-ass? What on earth does that mean? I've been here for only a month and I've already been interrogated by this...'American lingo'"

"Well, British dude, it's kinda means like awesome...or nice! All I felt is that a shot this way could make a very nice photograph! You just happened to be in it..or..where meant to be in it!" He winked as he smirked.

Arthur slightly blushed at the comment.

"Everything happens for a reason! I'm sure my brother will like this " Said the American enthusiastically.

"It's Arthur, not 'British dude'... and do you not know it is not good to take pictures of random strangers without asking for permission?"

The golden haired man frowned. "Hey! I'm blind you know! I'm sorry for taking a picture of you. I'll make sure to delete it when I get home."

Arthur was hit hard, he had no idea he was blind, he felt terrible.

"I-I'm sorry...I didn't reali-"

The American put up a generous smile.

"It's okay, I get this all the time!"

"No...really, keep it if it makes you feel better..."

The American grew even happier. "W-wow really?! You're the first person in a while to make me keep it! Thank you, Arthur! My name's Alfred! Alfred F. Jones by the way, hope to see ya around!" He said cheerfully and walked away joyfully. Arthur turned around and sighed, he now had to clean up the mess on the floor. Damn Americans.

"Felt it?! ...How on earth does that boy take pictures if he's blind..?"

Later that day Arthur managed to run out of Earl Gray tea, a "fateful moment" as he called it, he decided to go out downtown to go and get some more at this awfully convenient tea shop that was close by. A shortcut was a stroll through Central Park, he was quite hesitant, since the last thing he wanted was to get photographed again...or was he being a little cocky? Nevertheless, he continued, the man groaned as he walked into the large opening leading to a large fountain, it was sure crowded for a Sunday morning. Right when he was casually walking in front of it, he felt the sprinkled water prickle his skin, slightly wetting his hair, the sun was perfectly shining down on him.

A mildly loud 'snap' was heard from a distance,

"Oh bloody hell, this better not be me." He mumbled, slightly aggravated.

Arthur tried to locate where the snap was coming from, until, of course, he saw the same blind American from earlier, Alfred was his name, yes?

Alfred covered his lens once more and walked towards the fountain, he came up right next to Arthur and without noticing his presence, he took off his dark shades. Arthur tried to catch a glimpse of his eyes with curiosity, but couldn't, the American's eyes were already shut, Alfred was washing his face with the water from the fountain, splashing water on Arthur during the process.

"Alfred?" Asked the Brit.

Alfred stopped and quickly dried his face. He opened his eyes and looked up to where the voice was coming from.

His eyes, they were a beautiful sky blue, but clouded too. Arthur stood there looking at him in awe.

"Uh, did someone say my name..?"

Arthur snapped out. "Ah..uh yes, yes it was me. Sorry."

"Sorry for what?"

"Nothing, nothing at all, I just couldn't help realize you were here. Did you feel a shot?" He teased.

"Yeah I did, it felt like a really nice one, I'm sure that when my bro sees it he'll be proud! I just wish I could see them..."

Alfred lost his smile, he really wanted sight. Arthur tried to reassure him, "I'm sure you will regain your eyesight one day, Mr. Jones, don't doubt it for a second." Smiled Arthur.

Alfred looked up at him once more with his cloudy, blue eyes and warmly tugged a smile. "Thanks, Artie, but I'll prove to everyone that you don't need eyesight to take pictures! It's kinda weird how I ran into you twice though.. If you're in another picture it must mean something right?" He chuckled.

"It's Arthur, and yes, it would be quite unusual. Well, Alfred, it was nice seeing you." Rushed Arthur as he nervously laughed.

Quite surprised, Alfred hurriedly said goodbye and heard the British man's footsteps go by. Arthur was bright red, he did not want anybody to see him. Why does that American keep saying things like that? It was driving him insane. Maybe he was taking it too seriously. Just Maybe. After all, he had just known him for a day, a long, long day.

 **[ A/N This is my first fanfiction! Please leave comments! I'd like to know what you think! I hope you enjoyed it. Oh, and do you think I should put less dialogue or keep it the same? ]**


	2. Filters

**[ A/N: The little extract of the song in this chapter is Autumn in New York, the version sung by Frank Sinatra, more notes at the end! Sorry if this was late, I know you guys wanted it quicker! ... /)\\\\\\(\ I'm so sorry! ]**

A few days after the encounter with Alfred, Arthur's train of thoughts about him started to die down, that is of course is to say, that he now tries to stay away from the balcony. His apartment was actually pretty well arranged, a sort of minimalist style that can also resemble traditional at points. Arthur was sure pleased with it. He was also pleased with his cooking, and no one could tell him otherwise. Aside from that, the Brit decided to explore the city, it's not like he really wished to, but it was to get familiar with the city itself. The moment he left the apartment, he put on his sunglasses, it was awfully sunny for Autumn. A couple minutes into his walk and he was in Times Square, a lot of people were there, and the bright advertisements were going strong. He soon got approached by a man holding a leaflet in his hand.

"Hello sir, would you like to go to the new exposition in the local gallery? It would mean a lot to my brother since-"

Arthur's thoughts of Alfred came crashing back, was that him..?

"Alfred?"

The man paused and looked at Arthur, confused and intrigued.

"You...know my brother?"

Arthur stood there, joining in with the confusion. Suddenly the man's eyes lit up, what was he going to do?

"That hair...Sir, would you mind taking your shades off for just a moment? You seem familiar."

Arthur slowly took his sunglasses off, narrowing his eyes to adjust to the sunlight.

"What is th-" The British man got cut off.

"That's it! You're him! The man in the photographs!... ...Oh, excuse me, since you must know Alfred, let me introduce myself, I'm Matthew, Alfred's brother. Surprisingly, I was born in Canada. We sure do look the same though." Mathew chuckled at the added ending.

Arthur collected himself and spoke up.

"That makes more sense, you do seem to resemble your brother a lot. Forgive me. And yes, I do seem to appear in Alfred's photographs a lot." Arthur felt the blush creep up to his cheeks at the thought.

"Yeah, you fit perfectly in them! Well, what I was here for is I was handing out leaflets for Alfred's little exposition at the local gallery, you can buy the photographs or just look at them, the entrance is free, it would mean a lot to him if a lot of people could go, and think how happy he'd be if one of his models went!" he grinned.

"M-models?! No, no Matthew I am not his model or in fact a model, I just happen to be in his photos, that's all" Arthur tried to conceal his bright red face by putting on his sunglasses again, but it worked to no avail.

"Well, call it whatever you want, I think it would be kind of you to go, eh?"

Defeated, Arthur sighed and took the leaflet, "I'll go, at what time is it tomorrow?"

Mathew trailed off "Well, since tomorrow is the first day, it's going to be at 7 PM. If you do go, I look forward to seeing you there...Arthur is it?"

"Yes, yes it is, I figured you must know because of Alfred right?"

"I sure do! He's been telling me recently that he's planning to put up the ones he took of you, I really appreciate on behalf of my brother and I that you let him keep the photos. They turned out great!"

Arthur smiled and nodded "It's no trouble, really, don't mention it."

Mathew smiled back and waved goodbye as he walked away to hand out more leaflets. Arthur double checked the information leaflet.

"Fine attire...I guess I have something that can meet the standards."

Arthur looked at his watch and began to walk home. Once again he took the Central Park route, the leaves were different shades of orange and brown, slowly falling down, almost picture perfect, shame Alfred wasn't here to take a pic-

'Just stop, you've only known him for a couple days.' Arthur told himself strictly. He soon stopped only to hear a voice singing from a distance.

 _"Autumn in New York..."_

That voice...

 _"Why does it seem...so inviting~"_

What? That song too...Arthur stepped up his pace and followed where the voice was coming from.

 _"Autumn in New York..."_

He finally got close enough by passing a thick forest of red leafed trees, as he hid behind one, he heard another line.

 _"It spells the thrill of first nightings~"_

He slightly turned his head to see who it was. Of course, who else would it be, Alfred was literally everywhere he went. Arthur took a minute to enjoy the song that the American was singing, it wasn't bad at all. His singing soon turned silent. The atmosphere was very concerning.

"Who's there?"

Shocked, Arthur opened his eyes.

"I may be blind but my hearing is rad!"

Arthur sighed and revealed himself.

"It's me, Alfred, calm down."

"Oh," Alfred felt bashful, "Hi, Arthur! What's up?"

"Well, I heard singing and followed it, and it happened to be you."

"Ah, you heard me! It's just that Frank Sinatra's songs are so cool, I can't help it!"

"That's quite all right Alfred, you're voice isn't half bad."

Alfred gazed at Arthur for a second and spoke up again. "Sit with me!"

"Huh?"

"Sit with me on the bench!"

Arthur hesitated but gave in and promptly sat next to him, accidentally a little too close...damn. His blush was creeping up again. After correcting his posture he turned to look at Alfred but he was already staring at him, the Brit could feel his warm breath. Arthur's blush burnt brightly. Soon Alfred backed his face away and put his finger on his lip.

"I wonder what you look like...but don't say anything! One day I'll find out by myself!" He said as he wore a faithful smile.

Arthur remained silent, unable to think of a reply to that comment. He felt Alfred's head on his shoulder, his whole face was red.

"A-Alfred!?"

"Chill dude, the bench is really hard, you're way softer. Now then,"

 _"Autumn in New York..._ "

 _"Why does it seem so inviting~"_

Alfred stopped singing again, and begun to speak once more.

"Are you coming to my gallery? I think you might've got the leaflet huh?"

Arthur jumped.

"Indeed I am! I look forward to it."

"Good, I'm super glad!"

They both smiled and Alfred returned to singing, making the afternoon very peaceful.

 **[ A/N: Hi again, I hope you enjoyed this, I want to thank everybody who favorited, followed, and commented (or read this!). I felt so happy and I appreciate everything! Please feel free to comment if you have something to say! I already began writing the 3rd chapter! Sorry for slightly OOC Matthew..]**


	3. Focus

**[ A/N: Here's the next chapter! I'd like to thank everyone who's still reading this! Keep in mind that it gets a lil' steamy near the end, so if you don't want that, skip it, but it's rated for a reason ò^ò Anyway, enjoy! ]**

Arthur woke up early the next day, made himself some tea and sat down at his table. Memories and thoughts from yesterday kept flowing back. It was like he was another person. He would never act like that around other people! He let _him_ lean on him so freely. How?!

He shook his head and tried to focus on his tea and the gallery that was this evening. He luckily found his suit, way at the back of his wardrobe. Just a little ironing and it'd be perfect. Arthur stood up and went over to his bedroom, only to flop down onto his bed, blushing.

"How am I going to do this... I can't let what happened yesterday happen again." He thought to himself. "I'll just...buy something and leave...that's all."

He sighed and pulled himself up, making his way to the wardrobe, pulling out the suite and turning on the iron he already had prepared.

"Bloody hell...!" He hissed as he burned his finger. "Tch" He put the iron down and put his red fingertip in cold water. A few hours passed by as he showered and dressed himself. He was quite the looker in it, that is for the still red finger he was still tending to.

He walked out of his apartment and into the main street, he got a few looks, each one making him even more embarrassed. Arthur sped up his pace until he reached the shining lights of the gallery. He sighed in relief as he approached the entrance. Matthew noticed him and walked over.

"Welcome Arthur! I'm glad you made it." He smiled sweetly. "I couldn't help but notice you were dressed so finely. Nice suit!"

Arthur laughed nervously, "A little too formal I suppose...Please spare me, it was the only thing I had with me at the moment."

"That's alright! Don't worry eh? Just walk right in! Photographs are selling quick!"

Arthur nodded and entered the building, only to be greeted by a proud looking Alfred, who was shaking hands with everybody that was visiting.

"Hi sir! Hi ma'am! Enjoy!"

It got to Arthur's turn and before he could say anything Alfred shook his hand, and felt it slightly.

"Hm...Feliks? Is that you-"

Arthur was about to correct him but a blonde man turned around from behind that was standing next to a tall brunette man.

"I'm, like, already here Alfred! You already totally said hello!"

"Sorry man, it's just there's so many people!

The blonde laughed and turned around again. Alfred kept feeling the hand until he got to the burn. Arthur hissed slightly. "Ah, Arthur! I'm so happy you came!" He said as his eyes lit up. "But you burned yourself!" He frowned. And quickly kissed his burn. Arthur went bright red.

"There! It should be all better now!"

He smiled brightly.

"I-ah, th-thank you..."

"A hero is always here to save the day! Arthur, go ahead and check out my stuff! I'll join you later."

"Very well." Arthur closed his eyes for a second and made his way through the crowds to look at the photographs. He really liked a specific one in which it was a beautiful picture of a small town, it reminded him of his town back in England.

" _Magnifique, non?_ "

Startled, Arthur look next to him, to find another blonde, but with longer hair than the other.

"S-sorry I don't speak-"

" _Non, non mon amie_ , no need to worry, for I speak English myself! I was just saying how magnificent this photograph is. I presume you know Alfred, oui?"

Arthur nodded, "Yes, yes I do."

"He was taking quite a liking to you as I can see." He winked.

Arthur was taken off guard. "What? Nonsense. How would you know anyway..." He was getting annoyed.

"I am close to him, I was in a fair amount of his childhood you see, I know him well, _le pauvre_ , he was blind since he was born." The man shook his head.

He looked up at Arthur.

"I can give you this picture for free, since I can sell it to you, but only under one circumstance, _ma cherie_."

"And what is that?"

"To care for him."

Arthur and the man both jumped, startled by Alfred's presence.

"Hey Francis! I heard your voice, who ya talking to?"

"Ah, _bonsoir_ again, I'm talking to your lovely friend Arthur here, he seems interested in your photograph of the small town"

"Oh really? Sweet! Did he get it yet?"

Francis quickly grabbed a copy of the photograph and roughly gave it to Arthur. " _Oui_ , of course!"

"Cool! Thanks, Arthur, you always make me so happy!" He grinned joyfully.

Arthur blushed full of embarrassment and looked at Francis only to be greeted with a smirk followed by a wink from him clearly looking at the Brit and the American together.

Alfred took Arthur's hand and pulled him around the gallery as soon as he said goodbye to Francis.

While pulling him Arthur was looking around the whole place, scanning all the photographs, they passed by one that was crowded with people.

"This is awesome!"

"Que lindo! Right Romano?"

"Ludwig Ludwig! Look at this! Look at this!"

"How pretty, da?"

"Y-yes!"

"Bruder, look how nice this is!"

"Maybe some more cats...mm?"

"Berwald, look at this photograph, we should buy it!"

Arthur, still being pulled by America, managed to look at the picture through a small opening in the crowd, his eyes widened. It was himself, by the fountain. It was Alfred's second picture of him, beautifully taken. "Outstanding" he thought to himself as he was dragged by.

They both soon left the the crowded area into the end of the gallery. Alfred started feeling the wall in front of him until he reached a small doorknob, opened the door, and brought Arthur inside, it was pitch dark, (not that Alfred would know) but a dim light turned on soon after. The small room was full of spare, framed photographs in storage.

"What are we doing in here, Alfred? And how did you navigate all of this so quickly?"

"I used to come here a lot when I was a little kid, I was really rusty with my navigation skills since I was still growing accustomed to my blindness, but now I'm an expert! Anyway, I wanted to tell you something, when it comes to honesty hour, I'm a real sucker for that!' He chuckled.

Arthur was getting a little hot, "a-and what is that?"

"Well, I just wanna say that...you really make me happy, I may have known you for just a few days but you really do. The photograph I took of you at the park is selling really fast! You always make my day and I just really, really like you, Arthur. I hope you can accept that."

Arthur was speechless.

"Alfred I had no idea you felt this way-"

"It's okay dude, I just wanted to tell you this. You're special to me, no one else had ever made me feel this way. I may not be able to see you, but I'm sure you're... beautiful."

Arthur stared into Alfred's cloudy blue eyes, they began to come closer and closer to him until he felt a gentle warm pressure on his lips. Before Arthur could react Alfred broke away and chuckled, "S-sorry...I couldn't help it, you sound really cute y'know. We can go now."

Arthur was mesmerized. "Wh-what? Where?" Alfred grinned, "back to the gallery of course...unless you don't want to..." He teased.

"I just..it's...peaceful in here that's all."

Alfred smirked jokingly, "Mm, Sure, we'll stay here!" he put his finger on his lower lip as if he was thinking of something, he suddenly pointed at Arthur and grinned. "Only if you let me give you another lil' kiss!"

"Wh-what?! That's ridiculous!"

It was obvious what Arthur wanted but he wouldn't admit it.

"Please Arthur! Please!" Alfred was playfully begging.

Arthur gave in. "Just. One."

Alfred's face lit up and walked over to Arthur and immediately began kissing him, he didn't stop, the situation began to get very intimate, both returning each other's kisses. Arthur has never felt this before, and before he knew it, a small, muffled moan was heard coming from him. He could feel Alfred's lips form a smirk. Arthur ended up against a wall, flustered with his breath hitched. Alfred's husky voice whispered "Arthur..." into the blonde's ear, causing a shiver down Arthur's spine, The American started to gently nip different parts of Arthur's neck, driving him crazy and bringing waves of pleasure to both. Arthur couldn't help his moans anymore and was bucking his hips. The moans were awfully loud. Alfred could maneuver around a body flawlessly without sight. Arthur's suit and shirt were half undone and Alfred's jeans were unbuckled. It was getting extremely steamy.

A distant voice was heard from the other side of the hallway that the room was in.

"Alfred? Is...that you? ...H-hello?"

"Sh-shit," huffed Alfred, "Artie quiet dow-down"

It was Matthew, and he was coming closer. Arthur soon became fully aware of what was happening, but was still a little out of it.

"Arthur," whispered Alfred as he tried to feel for his belt to buckle it. He also tried to pat down his hair, "Stay behind those large photographs with the frames and come out when I leave the hallway with Matt." His voice was oddly commanding. Arthur nodded weakly and patted his hair down as well, moving over to the photos. When he was well hidden, Alfred walked out to greet his brother.

"Hey bro! Y-yeah it's me, just checking the place out..." He smiled reassuringly.

Matthew did not look convinced.

"Really? It sounded like you were struggling in there, that was...you... right?"

A small blush crept up to Alfred's cheeks, "No way dude! You probably heard something else, now come on let's go where the crowd here is huh?"

Matthews suspicious face eased away and turned into a small smile.

"If you say so..."

Both brothers walked away quickly, causing Arthur to hear the footsteps get further and further away, he soon got up and fixed his suit, quietly shutting the door behind him and walking towards the buzzing crowd. Still slightly blown away by what just happened.

 **[ A/N: Well •-• I hope you enjoyed that! On to the next chapter ( *** **ω´) ]**


	4. Flash

**[ A/N: Once again, I'd like to thank everybody for all the support and feedback, read on! Sorry this is so late! I've been really busy so from now on I won't be able to post as much...but anyway, I'm trying a new paragraph kinda style. /)\\\\\\(\ Sorry it's short!]**

Arthur was trying to make his way through the crowd to the entrance of the gallery, as he needed some fresh air. He wasn't exactly satisfied with what just happened either, let's say it was 'unfinished business'. Heading back though the bright gallery lights, he started to feel lightheaded. He grunted in slight pain, he was about to blackout at any moment. He quickly thought that he wasn't going to be able to make it to the exit, so Arthur turned around and steadily walked back to the storage room. The poor Brit sat down on the floor uncomfortably, although at this moment he couldn't care less. He started to feel really drowsy too. He had no clue what was happening or what would happen after all of this. He just wished no one would find him like this. Head leaning against the wall, he slowly started to close his eyes, catching a familiar figure speeding towards him in the distance. Everything soon turned pitch black in seconds.

Arthur woke up by feeling a heavy weight leaning on him from his right side. Trying to remember what happened after the gallery night was getting confusing, so he stored the thought. Arthur shifted his eyes to the side to find a rather looking sleepy Alfred, struggling to keep his own eyelids from closing on him. Confused on where he was and what time it was, Arthur tried to remove his hand from his pocket that part of Alfred was leaning on. The small movement made the photographer snap out of his drowsiness. "Arthur...you're awake!" He said, relieved. "I've been awake all night, you don't know how worried I was man! You just suddenly made a huge noise like a *bang* onto the wall and I heard it. I got super worried and you wouldn't respond to me." Arthur looked at Alfred blankly then shook his head, "It happens frequently, don't worry. Thank you for staying with me, I can't believe you didn't fall asleep, although you really should've left me, I would've been fine." Alfred's expression quickly lost its happy charm. "Frequently? That's...that's not good...that's totally not good, you should go see a doctor." he insisted. "Trust me Alfred, I'm okay...just..what time is it?" Arthur squirmed his hand from out of his pocket and glanced at the time on his watch.

"6 AM?!," He whispered loudly. "That's awfully early! Shouldn't we go back to our respective homes? Your brother must be worried no?". Alfred smiled and snuggled his face onto Arthur's shoulders again. "He'll be fine. I promise. And so will you." Arthur snapped out of the 'intimate moment phase' and felt a blush creep up his cheeks. "W-we should go, really." Arthur made an effort to gently push Alfred away and stand up, he was surely struggling, after all, he had been sitting down against a wall for a whole night. Once he perfected his posture he took Alfred's hand and helped him up. "Thanks," mentioned the American, "I'll lead the way out, we're still in the gallery, y'know." Arthur nodded and followed Alfred to the entrance. The Brit spoke up along the way. "How did no one realize you were gone? Even after closing time?" Alfred made some gestures as he talked. "Well, I sorta didn't tell anyone that you collapsed and I took care of you until the event ended, when it was closing time, I really didn't wanna leave you but I had to say bye and stuff, after a few minutes I went back home and sneaked out right after Matt went to sleep." He explained sheepishly. "You did ALL of that and left me here for about half an hour until you came and spent the night watching over me? Did you not think at all of notifying the others that I blacked out?". Alfred chuckled nervously and answered. "Well, no, but I wanted to be the first person that you would see when you wake up, I wanted to be the Hero, and sometimes, Heroes do crazy shit like that too!" Alfred started to blush as he said that. "That's awfully selfish don't you think?" Alfred's face went from heroic to shameful. "I-I'm sorry...I would never do this usually, I swear! I'm usually not like this but I just wanted to show you how much-" Arthur smiled and took hold of Alfred's hand, "I know, don't worry. I understand. I accept your apology. You sure are quite a brilliant person for doing all of that, and taking all these beautiful pictures, while blind, It's truly a gift." Alfred smiled weakly at the comment. "Thanks, I guess being born blind really gets you determined to do stuff, to try to act like a normal person, instead of asking people for help because you have no eyesight."

Arthur squeezed Alfred's hand and they both walked out of the gallery. The sun was slowly rising over New York, light illuminating the skyscrapers. He then let go of Alfred's hand, "We should go back to our homes, I presume yours is close by? I'll have to find a taxi." Alfred looked at the Brit, puzzled, "Why don't you just come over to mine? You can stay the morning here. It's Sunday anyway so you don't have to go and work wherever you work!" Arthur hesitated for a moment but went with it at last. It wasn't worth getting a cab anyway. He accepted the offer and walked with Alfred along the streets to his apartment door. The moment they got there Alfred got silent as he took his keys out of his pocket and whispered, "Do you mind showing me where the lock is? Still haven't gotten used to that man." Arthur accepted and directed Alfred's hand against the lock, which was soon enough unlocked. The door slightly creaked as it was slowly opened. "Now that we're in, Artie, you can sleep in my bed with me! The sofa isn't exactly comfortable to snooze on..." Arthur blushed furiously.  
"Himself and Alfred sleeping in a bed together was unheard of. Tending to his inward screaming, he simply nodded with a red face. "You can borrow my pjs, don't worry, they're clean...and smell like me!" Said the American proudly as he handed Arthur his blue short-white top pair that's somehow made Arthur look extremely goofy.

Alfred meanwhile managed to get into the same ones as Arthur but with some different colors. Which most likely didn't matter to him anyway. Alfred made his way around his room and felt for the bed, in which he collapsed on from exhaustion the moment he touched it. "This bed is the best...good-goodnight Artie, I-" Alfred mumbled the rest to sleep. Arthur however, still standing slowly got in and laid down comfortably. He closed his eyes and caught the scent of the clothes he was wearing, 'These pajamas smell very nice...' He thought to himself as he slowly drifted off, soon realizing that that was indeed Alfred's smell, and blushed again. He then felt and heard the sheets moving, only to find Alfred's sleepy arm wrapped around him. Giving him more of the aroma. Arthur just ignored all the rushing thoughts and fell asleep in Alfred's arm. He had some hours before he got the chance to wake up again. Might as well indulge.

Anyway, the last thing he wanted was for Alfred to find out about his problematic condition.

 **[ A/N: Finally done! *^* I hope you like this new style! Feel free to leave a review if you want on this story so far! Yes, it's still ongoing, but slowly =3= ]**


End file.
